It was not predicted
by CURSEDvenus
Summary: [Oneshot story] [ItaOC] [Sasu differentOC] [Vampirefic] Read if you want, I didn’t write this to post it on  actually... Enjoy, Shiori senpai.. [other genres?] Rated mostly for language..


**

* * *

**Finally, done with this… this… call it what you want. 

Read at your own risk.

**Genre: **I really have no idea but I guess… Angst/ Drama/ Romance and a hint of some weird horror.

**Rating:** Ranging between T+ and M… I put it 'M' just to be safe. (for language and some adult scenes... blegh… I don't believe I wrote that)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the friggin anime!

**Warning:** I really don't know, Sasuke may be OOC, and if you don't like Out Characters out of the blue then scram. The title is random so it really doesn't mean anything I guess… psh it's just a title… don't go peeing on yourselves.

There are some more warnings I won't be typing them.

…Do enjoy yourselves…

* * *

"**It was not predicted"**

_The sound of dripping liquid creating rippling waves disturbed the eerie silence._

_What had once been a beautifully decorated house was now a cave, one of which was consumed by darkness not too long ago._

_The beings that had at one time, lived there through many centuries, gone… only to never be seen again. _

_At day, nothing happened. Peaceful as most would say._

_Yet at night, creatures lingered from the farthest of shadows, creating chaos throughout their new habitat. _

_Anyone who would dare enter the massive remains of the once prestigious _

_family would never see the light again. _

_A mystery some would say._

_One that was near impossible to solve…_

"KYAAAAA!!!!" A loud scream erupted from the short girl that was sitting at the far end of the couch, now holding onto her friend who was somewhat farther away.

The person she held onto smirked and shook the smaller girl off her, "You coward, the movie hasn't even started yet."

A snort was heard from the leaning position of the only male between them, "I should have known not to bring that stupid film. You'd only get scared…"

Strands of black hair were blown out of a chubby face, the death grip she once had on her friend easing itself, "Surprised… not scared…"

The taller girl laughed mockingly as she patted the now embarrassed girl's head, "Sure Yukiyouma… surprised…"

Said mentioned girl 'hmphed' and looked away, mumbling a small 'whatever' through the action.

The male sat down on the single sofa and sighed as he lifted up the cover for the horror film they were _supposed _to watch, "Good thing the movie seemed lame, just from the introduction… I was about to sleep."

The girl with short brown hair stood up and made her way behind the raven haired boy, "Always toughing yourself up huh, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha scoffed and threw the cover away as he felt his head being patted by the brown haired girl, "Get your hands off me."

"Oooh, the Uchiha acting all tough with me huh?" The girl smiled and walked off, "I'm going to get some drinks, sit tight the both of you…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes then glanced at the silent girl on the other side, "You look petrified…"

"Surprised…"

The male smirked, "You should have told me that you disliked horror films so much."

She waved her hands in front of her in denial, "I like them… it's just… I didn't know they were so…"

"Surprising?" Sasuke questioned the girl, his expression smug and arrogant as usual.

The black haired girl dismissed this and nodded, "Mhm…"

--

"Remind me why you're hanging out with us girls on a Saturday night…?"

It was already near mid-night when the short haired girl returned with the drinks, taking her around 5 minutes to do so.

It was usually just her and the short girl, but tonight, they had an unexpected guest. And for that very reason, was the question asked from the very lips of the one who lived in the medium-sized apartment.

He shrugged in response, "I don't do parties…"

The quieter out of all the three laughed teasingly, "So you came to _us _instead? You could have just stayed home, Sasuke-san."

Her friend smirked, "Fan girls would be able to reach you there wouldn't they?"

The male smirked back, "How do you know me so well, Yuzuki Shiori?"

Shiori answered apathetically, a hint of amusement in her deep voice, "Oh I don't know… maybe because I've been your friend since grade school?"

"Ah yes, that."

Lids to brown eyes slowly closed as a small mouth opened to a small yawn, "In any case… It's nice of you to be here, Sasuke-san…"

The slightly older girl forced out a cough, "Says you…"

The raven haired boy merely smirked at the nearly asleep girl then turned to his closer friend, "And I thought you liked me…"

"Don't flatter yourself Uchiha, you're too young."

"We're the same age…"

"Your maturity level is still that of a 5 year old…"

A smile escaped the now sleeping long haired girl, a small whisper the last thing heard from her, "Bakas…"

The older smirked then turned to the male, "I bet the party's already over, what are you still doing here?"

Sasuke stood up then looked once more at the sleeping girl before smugly glaring at the 'still awake' Yuzuki, "So much for hospitality…"

"Just get out Sasuke, I need to sleep…"

"Hn, Monday then." The Uchiha walked out, slowly closing the door to hear the girl's response.

"Monday." The girl replied, before looking at her sleeping friend and shaking her head slowly while covering her with a nearby blanket, "You're such a pain in the ass May…"

--

A drag.

Everything was a drag to her.

What was a drag?

A nuisance… pain in the rear… basically…

School.

But what was one to do at the age of 16 and planning to be a surgeon in the nearby future? Just sit and enjoy life? Nooo… things had to be done the hard way…

And so, she had come to accept that small fact of life, reason as to why she was currently sitting on her desk, attentively listening to the handsome teacher talk about God knows what.

And take notice to the… 'attentive' part…

She sighed; she knew that all was not lost. At least she was able to sit like a normal student and watch her good looking teacher walk around. Not that she liked him mind you…

He was just attractive.

She had given up on relationships anyways. She had done so, so many years ago.

She took a quick glance towards her friend who sat at the front of the class… (Seeing that she was a n-e-r-d even though the long haired girl denied it almost all the time.)... And when she spotted the small talisman dangling from the girl's charm bracelet, she looked back at the teacher.

It paid to be careful.

--

Food was another part of life that just seemed plain troublesome to the short haired… But she did it anyways, and at times, enjoyed the taste such substances would apply to her taste buds.

She swallowed down another bite of her sandwich then looked up to her friend, "What are you reading?"

Her friend looked at the two month older girl then looked back at the school newspaper in her hands, "Ne, Shiori-senpai… there have been more sightings… and some are close to here."

Shiori sneered lightly while chewing another bite, "So? It's not like they'd come to this city… didn't the government have some kind of force field built around?"

The black haired girl placed the newspaper down then nodded, "Yeah, but… I still don't believe _they_ actually exist…"

"And you shouldn't… not until you see one with your own eyes that is. People hallucinate Yuki, so stop worrying."

She looked at her food then began eating slowly, "I know… demo, it's scary… I've come across ghosts and some werewolves but…"

The short haired of the two moved to pat her friend on the head, a gesture she was horribly attached to since junior high, "You've got the amulet… so stop sulking before I get mad."

Her friend smiled and looked up at the sky, "I do wonder though… why there hasn't been any attacks even after so many sightings."

The brown haired girl sat back down and shrugged, "Probably waiting for something…"

"Scary…"

--

Preparations were already in process for the graduation even if the said event still had 4 months left to come.

Decorations were being ordered, teams of various sports were in the midst of intense training to make sure their audience didn't drool with boredom on that night, and the one voice that didn't break windows had to be taken cared of so that it would be perfect on the special night.

"Who would have known… _you _out of all people…" The Uchiha smirked, while leaning on the wall for the back of the stage.

"What Sasuke? Can't believe I have an amazing voice?" The singer asked teasingly, adjusting the microphone quickly.

Her female friend sat herself down onto one of the large auditorium's seats, trying hard not to chuckle at her two friend's attempts to start another quarrel.

It had been like that since their younger years.

And since May only knew the both of them since second grade junior high, she wasn't as close as they were to each other.

But she was used to it now. Things weren't normal unless they were bickering about something and that made her smile… no matter how bad her mood was.

"That too…"

The school singer rolled her eyes and cleared her throat, and in a matter of minutes, the spacious entertainment hall was filled with the deep yet melodious voice of Yuzuki Shiori.

Sasuke just smirked and jumped down off the stage, sitting himself beside the smiling black haired.

"She's singing without music…"

The young looking girl nodded and smiled, "That's why she's amazing…"

--

They were sitting together as usual, Shiori's feet dangling from the high stage and the two others, looking up from the black chairs they sat from.

"Let's hope you cough on graduation."

"Shut it, Sasuke… because if I do… I swear to God…"

The Uchiha smirked and stopped her from continuing, "I know Yuzuki, you'll kill me… maybe even worse…"

"Good boy…"

The Yuzuki's brown eyes then moved to that of her female friend, "It's his last year huh, Yuki?"

The short girl nodded and smiled, "I think I'm ready… it will be easier once he's gone."

The older girl jumped off the stage gracefully and walked to her friend to pat her head… again… "It will be. It's been a couple of months now anyways… I suggest you look for someone else."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes then stated out, "Why? It's useless having emotions like that."

"Look who's talking." Shiori retorted mockingly, sending the surviving Uchiha a challenging leer.

"You know very well I detest girls."

The black haired girl laughed out, breaking the quarrel like she usually did, "You're such a mean person, Sasuke-san. You hate _all_ girls just because your fan girls scare you?"

Her friend smiled and nodded in agreement.

The targeted male looked away, "Give me a reason why I shouldn't hate all of them."

May tucked a strand of black behind her ear, "Because you are here with _two _girls?"

Shiori smirked, "I would have to say 'point taken'."

He stood up and made his way towards the exit, "I'm off."

The short girl smiled and ran after him while looking behind her, "I'll see you tomorrow Shiori-senpai!"

The singer waved back lightly as she slowly stood to clear things up.

Her eyes narrowed when she thought she saw a shadow. One that wasn't supposed to belong in an auditorium… but she quickly ignored it since after she blinked, the shadow was gone…

Once she finished setting things up rightfully, she walked towards the exit, knowing what was going to be waiting for her beyond the school gates…

--

One of her closest friends, someone she liked for his unique personality and his peculiar possessiveness over her.

That's who he was.

That was who she always went home with, no matter what. They knew each other from front to back, knew each other's strengths and weaknesses.

And seeing as to she couldn't go through a day without seeing him and vice-versa, they were inseparable.

Her other two friends knew of this relationship and left her to it. He didn't like them and she could see that they felt the same way about him. They had never seen him so that fact helped a lot.

"There are more sightings, Kisame… Yukiyouma's getting worried."

The blue man smirked and looked out the window as he leaned onto his gigantic sword, "That's not a surprise… she's such a scaredy cat from what I know, so what's the problem?"

The short haired girl sighed and leaned her head on the couch, "You know exactly what it is."

He looked at her and smirked again, his sharp teeth escaping the gap between his lips, "You must think that when the time comes, she won't be able to do the job."

"Sort of."

He lifted his sword up to examine it, the smirk still plastered on his blue, frilled face, "Then don't think that. Believe me; we are all oblivious as to what she is capable of."

She opened her eyes and smiled slowly, "Hmm…" She then looked at the bulky sword in Kisame's hands, "What about you? Is it easy going around, killing ghouls of sealed items with that soul eater sword of yours?"

He placed the sword down and smirked, "Piece of cake."

She rolled her brown eyes, "Lucky bastard, you have some kind of entertainment in your life…"

"If you call this a life then… heh… I guess so."

--

A smirk developed on her womanly features as she witnessed her two close friends walk towards her during recess. "Well, this is nice. You two decided to finally like each other?"

The Uchiha simply looked away and scowled, he was not in a good mood apparently.

The short girl however, glared at her friend, a fresh blush on her cheeks, "Why do you always have to say such embarrassing things?"

Shiori's brown eyes glimmered with amusement, "So I'm right?"

"No" A deep male voice stated out strongly, sitting himself down a few feet away from both girls.

She smirked then looked at the now reading black haired girl, "What's he doing here?"

"I can hear you know."

The older female ignored him and continued to wait for a response from May.

"Well, Naruto-kun and the others decided to hang out with their girls…" She finally replied after 3 minutes of complete silence.

Shiori looked at Sasuke but before she could have even opened her mouth, something else exited it unintentionally, "Uh-oh…" She then quickly looked at the girl beside her and when she saw the girl's head start to rise, she quickly warned, "Uh… Don't look Yukiyouma! I warn you, if you-" But it was already too late. The girl's head was already up and looking around, "Nani? What is… it…?" The last part of her question trailed out of her mouth slowly, realizing what her senpai had witnessed.

Sasuke looked towards where the black haired girl was looking and nearly scoffed when he realized why everything between them had suddenly turned silent, "I thought it's been 2 months already. What the hell are you staring at?"

The silent girl ripped her gaze away and smiled forcefully, quickly returning to the book in her hands.

Shiori sighed then patted the girl's head, "It'll work out May… just hold on there."

"Like hell, 'hold on 'there'… just get over it already."

May's short fingers closed the book in her hands slowly, her brown gaze looking towards Sasuke, "I have… it's just…"

The Uchiha stood up then closed his eyes in annoyance, "Get up Yukiyouma… We're off."

She tilted her head in confusion before standing up, wandering what her male friend was trying to do.

Shiori ruffled her short brown hair between her fingers before she asked, "Where are you going?"

The Uchiha quickly took the short girl's wrist and began to walk, "I'm going to show this idiot what it really means to 'get over something'."

The older smirked as she watched her two friends walk away, May needed that… and Sasuke seemed like the best person to give it to her.

She returned her gaze to that of which had made her small friend uncomfortable.

She couldn't help but smile though, knowing that the ice-cube Hyuuga Neji had finally warmed up and found someone. She looked at the intertwined fingers of both his and his bun haired girl-friend.

They didn't make a bad couple after all.

The only problem with his whole relationship was that somewhere out there, a girl had cried for a few weeks, and even though he didn't really know her… Shiori had tried to make a point with him from the very first time she had found out her friend liked him.

But he ignored her then, too engrossed in his pride and ego.

She looked away, massaging her forehead lightly… She was grateful that she had no emotional problems whatsoever…

And she planned for it to stay that way.

--

It was the time of day when she was free from any company.

No Sasuke.

No May.

No Kisame.

Not that she hated their company, actually, she enjoyed every second she spent with them, well… most of the seconds at least.

But sometimes, she wanted her own space. Wanted to think things over by herself.

And so here she was, leaning onto a rail that lead to a steep cliff overlooking the sea.

It was almost mid-night and she had just walked Kisame home. He knew of her want and desire to be alone sometimes so he had permitted it.

Now, as her short brown locks swayed with the mid-night breeze, her mind swam through the thoughts of her female friend.

She had taken only a couple of minutes to do so before she sensed the presence of another being.

Her alertness helped her gaze to quickly scan the area, brown eyes almost black from the darkness aware and vigilant towards its surroundings.

When she found naught but the usual trees and bushes behind her, she returned to look at the vast sea, a barely audible whisper escaping her lips, "You're not strong enough Yukiyouma."

A shiver traveled up her spine, "People will think you are mentally ill if you talk to yourself like that." A very deep yet smooth voice stated out, alerting her senses once again as she snapped her head towards the voice's source.

It was too dark for her chocolate eyes to be sure of how he looked like, but she could see that he was quite tall, and that he had dark hair with many bangs escaping the tie that held its length.

She narrowed her eyes and in just less than a few seconds, she could also see that he was attired with some kind of cloak that reached just above his ankles.

Her feet stepped back automatically, seeing as to the stranger was so close to entering her personal space.  
"Who are you?" She asked harshly.

The tall figure merely turned around to face the girl, red eyes glancing down at her shorter form, "Are you intimidated?" He asked, his voice holding no feeling.

She laughed mockingly, "From the likes of you? Hell no."

He remained silent for awhile before saying lowly, yet loud enough for her to hear, "We will see each other again…"

And he disappeared.

No trail of smoke, no debris… no nothing.

She raised an eyebrow and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She could have sworn that she saw… fa-… nonsense.

She quickly walked to her home, sleepiness made people hallucinate.

And that was _definitely_a hallucination.

--

A week later, the Yuzuki noticed the small difference her short friend had gone through. And being curious enough to ask, she did just that.

"Yukiyouma, there is no bomb in the school so you can stop looking so alert."

May looked at her friend and smiled, "Sorry, I don't know what's been bothering me lately… I just feel weird…"

And if it had not been for the naivety of it, it would have been stated 'out of nowhere' but seeing as it _was _naïve… the raven haired boy said after _suddenly appearing_, "Hn"

Shiori smirked at the Uchiha then turned to regard the black haired once again, "Yeah well, you look like you don't even sleep."

"I don't…"

Sasuke then turned his head to the Yukiyouma, "What are you? Stupid?"

The singer merely stayed silent and waited for the girl's response.

Yukiyouma's dark brown eyes were framed with light-colored bags, a few red veins visible in her orbs. She tried to rub the evidences away but it was no use. More than a week without sleep was not making her look very pretty.

"Sasuke-san…"

The mentioned boy looked away, "What is it now Yukiyouma? Still can't take your mind off Hyuuga?"

This was when Shiori decided to butt in, "Uchiha, shut-"

Her black bangs fell over her eyes as she stood up, "Ja ne" Then she walked away slowly, her face kept emotionless even though her eyes contradicted that… they were starting to gather tears.

The short haired girl snapped her head towards Sasuke, "The Hell is your problem Sasuke? Why do you always have to bring up Neji when you talk to her huh?" She asked, her eyes demanding immediate answers from the Uchiha.

He looked at her indifferently and replied, "She needs closure."

She raised an eyebrow in mock, "Really? Is that _really_ why you even bother telling her to move on? Because… gee Sasuke, what if she wasn't down because of the 'Neji' subject? Did you even consider thinking about that you idiot?"

He sent her one of his famous ice glares as they remained silent, "What else would make her not sleep Yuzuki?"

She shrugged, "How would I know? You sent her walking away on the verge of tears before I was even able to ask."

He sighed as he ruffled his dark raven locks, "She's so weak…"

"Tell that to her." She replied quietly… "Oh, and don't expect me to go calm her down. That's your job you smart ass."

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to push away any guilt lingering anywhere around his heart, "Hn"

--

Germs are disgusting.

Germs grow on dirty and unused stuff.

They are found in basements and cellars… only few of the many places where their availability is possible.

And therefore, Shiori hated such places, absolutely loathed them.

So as she walked down the small flight of stairs, the grimace on her face would only widen. Really, who in the world puts school requirements in a basement? Was the school _that _poor that they couldn't even build and extra room for storage?

Apparently, yes.

She had lost her geometry set, so her lazy, _but _good looking teacher had sent her to this god-forsaken hellhole to replace it with a new one.

At first, it didn't seem like such a bad idea. She would get some time to herself and solitude was bliss.

Well, at times anyways.

But now, she couldn't wait to just find that damn set and get the hell out of the dark, damp and not to mention, _germy _place.

As her brown eyes scanned the basement, the same feeling she had had on that night a week ago returned to her alert senses. She whizzed around, her breathing still kept normal, and she was shocked to find the same weird cloaked man she had met (well, not really) on that night.

She let out an exasperated sigh, "Here to act all mighty and high?"

The cloaked being moved towards the light, his movements followed by sheer silence.

She raised an eyebrow, "Aren't the likes of you supposed to stay _out _of the light?"

Before his foot entered the circle from which the light started, he stopped moving and smirked towards the short haired girl, "Smart… I didn't know you would be able to figure it out so soon."

She smirked back, finding the geometry set and taking it, "I'm not stupid. The first time I saw you, I knew something was out of place."

He remained silent; his red blood eyes silently watching the girl walk slowly towards the door.

She abruptly turned around, "You were _that_ powerful to break through the force field?"

"That _thing _had no chance against my desire."

She placed her hand on the knob, "I hope this was just another coincidence, I hate dealing with creatures like you."

She had not been able to hear the small chuckle emit from the cloaked being.

She _was _in a germy basement after all.

And she _hated_germs.

--

"Ne, Shiori… you took a bit of time just to get that geometry set didn't you?"

She looked across the lunch table and nodded, "Something came up."

May's mouth shaped into an understanding 'o' as she picked up her fork to continue her meal.

"So, has that Sasuke-jerk spoken to you yet?"

Her dark brown eyes returned to that of her friend's, "Why would he?"

Shiori shrugged outwardly; inwardly she cursed the surviving Uchiha with as many foul words you may muster, "Just thought he would."

After 5 minutes of fully pledged silence, the short haired May decided to break it, "I think I'll be seeing a doctor this weekend…"

"Why?"

"Things are happening to me and… I don't feel well."

Shiori quirked a questioning eyebrow, "Feeling sick?"

Her friend shook her head lightly, "It's something else…"

The school singer's eyes widened slightly in realization…

_She's sensing him…_

She then let her eyes relax not so long after, "Don't worry about it, kid. I really don't think it's anything. You should just get some rest and sleep."

May looked at her friend sleepily and nodded, "I guess, but just in case… I'll get an appointment."

"Suit yourself."

--

Communication.

Really, what could you do without it?

Sprawled on the couch with no worry in the world, Shiori's brown eyes were dull with boredom and pure annoyance towards the person on the other line.

She was on the telephone.

"I don't care what your pride is telling you Sasuke, you need to talk to her. She's your friend."

Somewhere in the same city, the Uchiha scowled, "Acquaintance."

Shiori rolled her eyes, "Don't lie to me you bastard, I know damn well that you can't live a day without seeing her."

"I didn't see her today."

The short haired smirked in amusement as she slowly stood up from her lazy position, "That's correct. But then what did you do as soon as you got home? Ah yes, you called me to ask how she was doing… Smart Uchiha… REAL smart."

He remained silent as he mentally tried to refuse his defeat, "Fine, but you know how I hate talks."

"You manage to talk to me _all _the time."

Sasuke sighed tiredly and rubbed his eyes, "Whatever, I'll see tomorrow."

Shiori smiled in victory as she hung the phone, her eyes slowly leading her sight towards the view outside her window. The sun was descending, red and orange rays decorating the once blue sky.

Her hands ruffled her short brown hair as she stood up.

Something was going to happen, and she did not know what, why or how…

But she felt it.

--

At times, the sun would be considered as an annoyance to Yukiyouma. Something she just wanted to cover up.

She was more of a moon person.

But now, she was grateful it was out, she didn't know why, but she just felt… safe. Her long black bangs covered her dark brown eyes framed with signs of insomnia.

She usually stayed with her friend at this time, but she needed to think, needed to be alone for awhile.

Things were getting confusing.

At first, it was the faintest of bizarreness surrounding her, then it was the loss of sleep and last but not least… those dreams- no, nightmares that haunted her day and night.

She just couldn't understand them.

Understand them…

Yes, she knew they were telling her something, but… what?

"You're one good hider." A deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

She turned around and smiled when she was faced with her onyx eyes friend, "Sasuke-san…"

He looked away and indifferently sat himself down a few feet away from the insomniac girl, "Would you stop doing that?"

May frowned a bit then asked, "Doing what?"

"That… acting as if nothing happened."

"But nothing happened."

The Uchiha looked at the girl with the same bored eyes except with a hint of determination and anger, "You lie… we both know you were hurt the day before yesterday."

She smiled as she led her eyes to look at the vast sky above her, "Exactly Sasuke-san. The day before yesterday… was the past."

He remained silent as he absent mindedly stared at the calm girl beside him. She was so strange. But it wasn't his loss, so he just shrugged thankfully and looked at the same thing May was looking at.

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

--

"She's a walking zombie, Kisame."

He smirked as he watched his close friend sit herself down onto the park's bench, "Stop worrying will you? She's fine… it's just a matter of time."

The Yuzuki mentally fought with herself. She wanted to tell the blue fish (as opposed to his own idea of himself) about the being she had already met twice and constantly seen his shadow lurking here and there but… she also _did not _want to tell him.

Something told her that there was more to the cloaked stranger than her eyes had first met. And so, she listened to that voice and decided to keep the whole 'strange cloaked man' subject to herself. In any case, if he was to become a threat… she would be able to deal with him. Maybe not fatally, but she had gotten some useful training in her earlier years.

Immobilize him? Yes. That was easy.

"I guess, but with all those symptoms, do you really think she'll be up for it?" She asked Kisame honestly.

He contemplated for a minute or two. Shiori was right. The short girl was going through so much… was she _really_ ready to take on what had been written for her? He was stuck with his answer; having a job… a destiny like that, had so many surprises… who knows what could happen?

"Hmm… Personally? No. She's as weak as they can get, but if the ancestors really chose her, then what the hell? She must have _some_ kind of potential."

She smirked in response, standing up from the cold bench below her, "We'll just have to wait and see huh?"

"That's what I've been trying to say, sugar."

She laughed at the nickname.

Yeah, everything just _had_ to turn out alright. It had been that way for so many years. Ruining everything now would just make the short haired girl _**MAD**_ beyond human reasoning.

_But if May was that type of person…_

_Then the cloaked man…_

_If destiny was to take path…_

She pushed away the thoughts currently invading her mind and continued her watch over the rail secured cliff.

Sometimes, it helped not to think too hard…

For it could take you to places even Hercules himself would cower from.

--

There are times, when some would think that boredom is the black epitome of life. When things just become dull, and entertainment was no more, they'd think it was normal.

But it is actually far from that.

To them, the 'black epitome'…

As for people like Yuzuki Shiori, it was considered a fact, one that just manages to constantly squeeze itself into the cycle of life. _How_ it manages to actually get there with no certain difficulty…

Only God knows.

So, it only made sense when Shiori decided that changes were good.

It was something she had agreed on at a very young age.

As for the changes that had just happened through a span of a few weeks?

They may have seemed weird, unexplainable; but they were _changes._

And they were still happening…

"How've you been Yukiyouma?"

May smiled at her friend and nodded happily, "Better. The doctor told me it was nothing but…" Her dark brown eyes turned to that of Sasuke's 'leaning on tree' form.

"… I had to spend time with the idiot so her mind could get off whatever shit it was stuck on in the first place." He completed boringly, his dark eyes closed from the sun's bright rays.

Shiori smirked and sighed, "Foul mouth Sasuke… when will you ever learn?"

His dark eyes rolled inside his closed lids, "Whatever, at least she's okay now."

May smiled, "Hai."

The singer raised an eyebrow, "Oh? What is this? Sasuke? Taking care of our little teddy bear? How sweet… yuck." She ended her statement with a sick coughing noise.

The short girl smiled shyly then decided to change the subject, "How has Kisame-san been doing?"

"Fine… we've been… discussing some things…"

May didn't realize the small gaze Shiori gave her so she just nodded and decided to go back to her reading.

Sasuke then opened his eyes, "Anyone heard? The force field mysteriously broke down entirely a few weeks ago. They only found out about it last night."

May looked up from her book, a few specs of fright obvious in her dark chocolate eyes, "N-Nani?"

Shiori stayed silent, keeping her face as calm as she could gather.

_"You were __that__ powerful to break through the force field?"_

_"That __thing__ had no chance against my desire."_

She shook her head then looked at May almost harshly, "Yukiyouma! Take those damn fright dots out of your eyes! I am not friends with a coward!"

The girl simply nodded and closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths then welcomed the light into her sight once more, "Gomen. Anyways, have they found out the reason yet?"

Sasuke smirked at the girl's method to calm herself down then replied, "They're not looking. You know the government here… they're bastards. They're leaving the annihilating to the gifted ones."

Shiori smirked, "Figures… Well, there goes Kisame's vacation."

May tried to suppress a laugh by placing her hands in front of her mouth while Sasuke smirked and looked away.

"At any rate, keep your talismans. It's going to be a bit dangerous walking out there now."

The Uchiha stood up and walked away after mumbling a small, "Whatever…"

May stayed silent…

To her, changes were frightening…

Changes… were bad.

--

She had finished her usual session with Kisame.

Ah yes, they were good friends.

As usual, she had to bring up May's name again, and being Kisame, he could only criticize both the girl mentioned and well… Shiori.

Now, standing in solitude on one of her balconies, she sighed… With the only barrier surrounding the city gone… things were going to get ugly.

"Sighing makes people age faster."

She growled beneath her breath, not even bothering herself to turn around, "You won't find what you want here" She declared rudely, trying so hard to stop herself from just… well… being her.

He remained cold and distant voiced, "What makes you think I want something?"

She finally decided to face the being, her short hair playing with the air current as she did so, "I'm no fool. First, you are able to destroy the so called 'indestructible force field'. Then, after that… I happen to realize that no one… I mean _no one_ sees any trace of a being like you…except who? Me… not only traces… I see _you_." She bitterly stated.

He looked at her from the corner of his red eyes, "And are you not pleased? I picked you out of all the fools in this city to witness my existence."

She scoffed, "No, I'm not. And both of us know why you are currently standing in front of me."

He smirked, the first gesture of emotion Shiori had ever seen from the cloaked man, "So? Will you?"

She took a step back from him, her brown eyes flaring with anger and distaste for the being standing naught but 2 steps away, "Not in a million years bastard. This blood is mine, and mine _alone_!"

He too, took a step back… he was going to leave.

"Really? Let's see how long you'll keep your faith on that, Yuzuki Shiori…"

She stood agape, eyes staring at the place the cloaked man had disappeared from.

_He knows my name…_

_How the FRICK does he know my name?!?!_

She lightly slapped her forehead, nothing was making sense.

That is, if there even _was_ a sense to make out.

--

Days went by as the inhabitants of the once semi-peaceful city grew fear in their hearts. The once crowded streets were now only seen with people on certain hours. For example, the time to go to school or work, and the time to return to their homes once done.

The government, although 'bastards' as quoted by Sasuke, hired even more people from within and out of the city to take care of the invading creatures.

But after everything, the fear… the evacuation of streets to the safety of homes… the hiring of more gifted people, there were still no fatalities, still no injured people… not even one missing person.

But no one thought of this. Fear had overcome their hearts. And so, they continued their newly made schedules… their eyes still so wide from fright.

But Shiori, just like how she had said on one of those nights, she was no fool. Yes, she kept alert. She even had a small charm on her wrist. But nonetheless, she was not afraid, even if she _was_ the target… whether or not she knew that… was not a problem. She would not care in any case.

Things were changing. She, after so many years of seeing Kisame every night, had to get used to the fact that there would be times when he really could not make it.

The barrier was broken… and Kisame had work to do.

As for her short friend, she was worried. If her assumption was correct, which she was sure it was… she wondered… why hadn't May even started searching? She would have noticed by now… she would have felt the aura.

The blood thirst…

Sometimes, it wasn't about the changes that happened, but about the things that stayed the same…

And _that_ was what she was searching for…

Something that was unchangeable.

Why?

Well… maybe just because.

--

Shiori had come to realize that the dark… was something she should avoid.

The night… was no longer safe. Lights would have to be lit through the whole night, even when sleep invaded her senses. It was hard, but she knew… that it indeed was necessary.

She didn't like that cloaked stranger, no matter how sexy his voice sounded, and no matter how handsome he looked.

He was a vampire, and she _hated_ vampires.

She hated all those creatures that were usually told to be unreal when little kids were tucked in bed.

There didn't have to be a reason. She wasn't even afraid from them. The hatred was just there…

She sat on her long sofa, a thin blanket draped carelessly over her half naked body.

"Shiori, cover yourself… you think I don't have hormones?"

The girl smirked then laughed while wrapping herself with the colorful bedspread, "Lay one fin on me and I kill you."

The blue ghoul killer growled angrily yet still playfully, "I didn't say I wanted to… it's h-o-r-m-o-n-e-s Yuzuki."

She smiled and nodded, "By the way, your sword's hungry again, you better go."

He looked at his sword and smirked, she had realized its sudden movements before he did. "Don't stay up too late, Shiori."

"What are you? My father?"

He smirked again then left, leaving his friend to smile to herself from gladness.

But her gladness soon came to a halt when she spotted two red eyes lingering in the shadows at the far end of the lounge room.

She was sure she had lit up the whole house. She had no idea that even the slightest of shadows, (like the one now) would give the vampire any chance to sneak up on her.

"Have you missed me, Shiori-san? It's been what? A week now?"

She quickly stood up from her sprawled position, careful to keep herself still wrapped up in the blanket, "It's Yuzuki to you… and no, if you have realized, I have not missed you even the slightest bit." She stated while gritting her teeth, glancing at the many lights in the room to prove her point.

The red eyed vampire smirked, the expression unseen due to the darkness of the shadow he stood in, "Pity, I could not stop thinking about you…"

"How do you know me? And why the hell are you after me?" She asked, taking only a step forward to implement her demand.

"You are famous in the place I am from, that is the answer to both of your questions."

She huffed then looked directly into the red eyes that glowed in the dark surrounding the being, "I told you before… I'm not giving you a fucking thing."

Blood eyes glimmered a little more with amusement, "You mentioned that, yes. I only wanted to see if you had stuck to that belief after a week of my absence."

"I am _**not**_ going to give you the pleasure of tasting my blood… no matter _**what**_ you do." She nearly shouted out, her long fingers clutching furiously onto the sheet around her.

He closed his red eyes as he slowly withdrew from the small shadow within the Yuzuki's home. "If you say so, Shiori-san… if you really say so…"

She dropped herself onto the couch harshly, only one simple word stuck in her usually raging mind…

_Whatever…_

--

When Shiori was young, her belief in friendship was very vague. And as a result of that vagueness, she had not really cared about it. She was independent; she had believed that she did not need anyone by her side.

Till now, that principle still stayed, but the vagueness, disappeared. She had come to know what a friend was, and when to appreciate their presence.

She was not as popular as the cheerleaders and council members of the school, but she was well known since she was the school singer. As of her friends, she had picked them wisely.

The first, being the survivor and past-avenger of his family, Uchiha Sasuke. Well, it wasn't really friendship in the beginning… it was more like… rivalry. But all in all, they had become good friends.

Shiori spent half of her grade school years and most of her junior high with only the Uchiha and Kisame to keep her company. (company she wanted)

As of Kisame, he had entered her life not long after Sasuke. They were simple, a small conversation and both knew that they had stepped foot into a relationship (friends).

And in second grade junior high, a transfer student had made her appearance _shyly_ through the dreaded doors of the school. Shiori had dismissed her as someone shy and clearly dependent on others. But the short transfer girl had intrigued her when while walking through the crowded corridors of the school, the new girl was seen having a small fight with one of the bullies at school.

Soon after that, the short black haired girl would always be seen following Shiori… it was a fact the entire school knew of.

She was glad of the friends she had.

But now, all Shiori had in mind was that… Yukiyouma May was going to die.

"Yukiyouma…" She said between _tightly_ gritted teeth, "… help me get up _**now**_."

The short girl giggled lightly then skated her way gracefully to stop before the fallen form of her close friend, letting a few flakes of ice to fly in the direction of her halt. She extended a hand towards the fallen friend of hers while smiling, "You said you knew how to ice-skate, Shiori-san."

A few feet away, Sasuke smirked while skating around the two female friends.

Shiori eyed Sasuke angrily after scowling at May as she was helped up, "Finding this amusing, pretty boy?"

The Uchiha shrugged as he stopped to face the slightly-covered-in-ice Yuzuki, "As a matter of fact, yes."

"Oh really? I'll deal with you loser later… as for _you_…" She bit out while turning her head towards May's short form, "… Come here!" She quickly balanced herself and started towards the long haired girl, eyes full with fury.

May squealed as she tried to get away from her overly tempered friend, finding the right place for safety, she abruptly stopped skating behind Sasuke, holding the back of his shirt tightly.

The Uchiha's eyes widened slightly at the sudden attachment, but soon returned to its rightful size, "What are you doing Yukiyouma?" He asked calmly, smirking at the oncoming Yuzuki with brown, furious eyes.

The black haired girl simply clutched his shirt even tighter, "Shiori-senpai is so scary…" She whined lightly.

"And what do _I_ have to do with that?"

May smiled up at the Uchiha, "Sasuke-san wouldn't let May-chan get hurt would he?"

Shiori stopped in front of them, slight pride in her eyes for accomplishing the 'difficult' task of reaching the annoying short girl, "You are _**dead**_, May… bringing me here and showing off in front of me…" She fumed, trying to reach for the girl hiding behind Sasuke.

The Uchiha merely stepped away while smirking, releasing May's hold on him.

"I'm not turning soft, Yukiyouma."

May pouted as she faced her clearly frustrated friend… for awhile she remained silent before finally saying truthfully, "I th-thought it would be fun… and y-you said you knew how to…" Her eyes were staring at a certain spot on the frozen water, hoping that her friend wasn't all that angry.

The brown haired girl rolled her eyes before they glimmered with pure amusement. She reached her hands out and purposely pushed the Yukiyouma to the ground (ice), "You're so annoying you know that?" She stated out while grinning down at the now weak looking black haired girl.

Sasuke smirked as he helped the girl up.

When May was firmly on her feet she glanced up at her friend and was happy to see a grin instead of a frown on Shiori's face. She launched herself at the taller girl smiling, "Shiori-senpai! YAY!"

The victim of the short girl's hug smiled and patted her head fondly, "Yeah, yeah… whatever Yukiyouma. Now get off me."

May let go of her friend and smiled at both her and Sasuke, they both had weird views about friendships, both always seeming to confuse her with their ways of dealing with her, but nonetheless, she was extremely happy to have them in her life.

She knew deep down that they too felt the same way about her, but she couldn't help but wonder at times…

Was she just there for their mere amusement…or… Did they really care about her?

--

Her hopes had gone higher than they should have.

On one surprisingly chilly night, she had forgotten to light up her whole house. She was not feeling very happy since the last time she had seen Kisame was 4 days ago, tonight being the 5th.

His tasks were starting to pile up on him, and Shiori had no choice but to wait until he was finally free, at least for one night during the week.

Her brown eyes were closed as the large window in the living room gave in a small amount of moonlight. A gust of gentle breeze would sometimes enter the dark room, giving the Kisame-deprived girl the air she needed at that time.

It was best not to bother her when she was surrounded by silence such as the one now.

But even with that in count, the short haired girl felt a smooth hand caress her cheek gently.

"Who the FU-"

The vampire took a step away and gave a grim smirk, "It's nice to see you are doing well."

Shiori glared at the being and wiped at her cheek harshly, "You disgusting creep! How dare you touch me!!" She exclaimed angrily.

In some peculiar way, the vampire chuckled emotionlessly, "So you still don't want me to ravish your neck… I see…"

She took several steps back, not from fright, but from disgust… she _**did not**_ want to be anywhere near the creature. Not _even_ between a fifty mile radius.

"Leave me alone! Go suck on somebody else's blood!" She shouted out, her eyes getting lighter with rage.

He shook his head and turned to give the angry girl his back, "Stubborn as usual…"

They remained silent, the vampire smirking intently at himself while Shiori sent daggers from her eyes to his back.

He turned around slowly, "We'll see how long you last, Shiori-san…"

She sighed and closed her eyes, "Just . get . out"

He shrugged as he slowly began to disappear, "Oh, and a hint from one being to another… sometimes, things aren't what they seem..."

She opened her eyes suddenly, taking a step forward, "How is _that_ a hint?"

Before he was completely out of sight, he whispered into the darkness calmly, "Your fish friend… he seems _real_ enough…"

She remained still in silent contemplation…

_What does Kisame have to do with any of this?_

--

He thought he was going crazy.

Well, not literally… but still.

He had promised himself not to let his mind wander off in such meaningless directions. He had taught himself to prevent such fantasies and dreams.

He had gone through 16 years of life without one single thought about…

Girls.

But now, just a couple of months away from graduation, away from the end of his sophomore year… away from the day when _he_ would leave, he starts to think about _her_.

He didn't mean to, didn't even want to… but she was so strange, so different.

Just like his other friend.

Shiori was a great person, but they could only be so close. He had never even thought of her in that way.

But _she_ was different. She had been a real pain at first… but then, things changed. He started to accept her, started to show his 'weird humor' only Shiori would witness at first. He even started becoming agitated when the black haired girl would fawn over the Hyuuga.

He really thought he was going crazy…

Sasuke's onyx eyes gazed out of the class window, mind wandering elsewhere than the lesson currently being taught.

Shiori was absent; she had come up with a sudden and unpredictable flu.

The Uchiha smirked when he remembered the talk they had had on the phone last night. He knew, from the sound of her weird voice, that Shiori's house would be full of _used_ tissues.

As for the girl in hi-… as for May, she was sent by the teacher to the principle's office as a messenger, which was to Sasuke, very strange. It was rare for teachers to ask for the girl's help since she was so shy and never had she really volunteered.

Sasuke wandered what might have changed the teacher's mind.

A small circle of warm breath spread lightly onto the surface of the glass window. Boredom was something he was very used to.

"Okay now, since May is absent, who is willing to give her the homework?

The Uchiha's head snapped towards the teacher's direction, his eyebrows quirked.

"Uh, she's not absent sensei…" A student's voice stated out at the front of the class.

The teacher stopped writing down the homework on the board and turned to the student, "She's not? I thought she was because well, she's not here and… do you know where she is?"

Nearly all of the class stared bewilderedly at the teacher, Sasuke being one of them.

"Sensei, you gave her a message to give to the principle." The student replied, his voice low and unsure.

"No I didn't… I would never send May to do such a job. Tsunade-sama tends to scare students like her…"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. This was not promising, either the teacher had very short term memory loss or…

"Sensei, may I be excused?" He asked, standing up from his seat suddenly.

The teacher smiled and nodded, "Don't be too late Sasuke-san, and if you happen to bump into May, tell her she's 15 minutes late."

He nodded slightly and walked out of the classroom. He hated this feeling. Every time she was not beside him, was not in his view… he'd worry. Even if he knew she was home, doing her homework or talking with Shiori, he'd still worry.

He frowned angrily at himself as he walked through the corridors, looking for any sign of the short, black haired girl.

_Where are you?!_

--

He didn't know why…

Why the first thing he had in mind when he found her like _that_, was that one, he wanted to kill whoever did it to her, and two, he wanted to hold her like he never did before, he wanted to make her feel alright… like none of this terrible thing happened.

A very visible pool of blood surrounded her body. Her long black hair was undone from its usual high restraint, and her eyes were closed. Those usually happy, warm eyes were closed…

Before he even knew it, he ran to the bottom of the basement, what she was doing there in the first place, he had no idea…

He quickly yet gently took her into his arms, placing her head onto his lap. He checked for a pulse and nearly sighed from relief when he found one. His slightly trembling hands took a few strands of hair out of her face. He frowned…_ who could have done this?_

He stood up, gently taking the girl with him in his strong arms. Before he set foot out of the pool of blood, he saw a little note right beside the red liquid.

He picked it up and began walking out of the basement, wanting immediate medical attention for the unconscious girl in his arms.

_Did you know? That the vampire slayer's worst enemy is a vampire himself? No you didn't… did you?_

_I didn't do anything to your friend. All I did was scratch her three times on her shoulder. So… what do you think would happen if I actually drank her blood?_

_Keep that in mind dear Shiori, because the next time you refuse me… _

_I may have to put your precious friend here to permanent rest._

The Uchiha crumpled the blood written note and placed it in his pocket as, to his relief, Shizune saw the bloody girl in his arms.

"Oh my… Sasuke-san, what happened?"

The onyx eyed boy shook his head free from thought as he handed May over to the Principle's assistant, "I found her in the underground storage, she's unconscious and she's lost a lot of blood."

The woman nodded as she led Sasuke with the girl in her arms to the infirmary, "This is terrible… I hope it wasn't a vampire…"

He kept silent as he followed the lady. So many emotions were flowing through him, but most of all…

Uchiha Sasuke was angry… he was _**very**_ angry.

--

He pounded the door like there was no tomorrow. His anger had taken control over his body and he had run from the school to her house.

His eyes flared with pure fury.

"I'm coming goddamnit!" A stuffy voice called out from behind the door.

He continued banging the piece of wood, his eyes already placed onto the area where she would be standing once she opened the door.

"What is-" She stopped when she saw who was standing in front of her door, "… Oh! Sasuke… What are you doi-"

The Uchiha, who was almost the same height as Shiori, took her neck and pushed her to a nearby wall, effectively shutting her up, "What did you do?!?! What the hell did you do Shiori?!?"

She remained silent as she amusingly stared back at her fury driven friend, "Put me down, Sasuke."

He ignored her calmly said warning and continued to ramble, "What did you do to put her into so much danger?!?! Tell me now! What . Did . You . DO?!?"

She smirked when she realized that the raven haired boy was just too angry for his own good. She sighed annoyingly then quickly jabbed the boy in his stomach, automatically letting her neck go and making him bend slightly. She then pushed him away from his shoulders and kicked him hard on the chest, letting him fly a good distance away from her.

She massaged her head to avoid a headache seeing as to she still had the flu, "What is your problem Uchiha? Calm down and just tell me in a human manner why it is you came to my house to strangle me…"

The survivor wiped the few drops of blood from his mouth and sat up while closing his eyes, "I found Yukiyouma in the storage, and this was next to her blood…" He handed over the small note, opening his eyes and steadily watching what his friend's reaction may be.

She took the note frowning slightly then read it.

Once done, she crumpled it and mumbled a few curses beneath her breath.

"What is it about?" The Uchiha asked curiously.

She shook her head, "You'll find out sooner or later."

A few seconds after a disturbing silence, the Yuzuki stood up and brushed her clothing from dust, "You know Sasuke, just because you're in love with our little teddy bear, doesn't mean you can just go on a rampage once you see her hurt." She smirked out while glancing back at the raven haired.

He stood up and scoffed, "It overtook me."

As she walked out of her home followed by a beaten up Sasuke, she smiled semi-fondly at him.

_He didn't deny it…_

She glanced up at the sky and sighed… things were going to get complicated.

"Come on Uchiha… let's go see our teddy bear."

--

A night just like all others, bright, luminescent rays of the moon shone over the infinite city.

It was the same weather like always, the same balcony, but _she _was different. Standing on the very terrace where she had conversed with the vampire for the 3rd time, she wore a strapless black dress which hugged her curves and ended just below her knees.

When she saw her friend on the hospital bed (after they transferred her there), when she saw how pale she was from the loss of blood, she knew it was time for her to just give in.

Even _if_ 'giving up' wasn't from her many philosophies.

Her short brown hair was done in a neat bun just above the back of her neck, her face free from any make-up except a light brush of red upon her lips.

She waited with her eyes closed, and when she felt the warm rush of wind suddenly caress her exposed skin, she turned around slowly and remained emotionless as her sight was welcomed by the being that had afflicted pain onto her friend.

"I see you took my warning into consideration." He smirked out, red eyes wavering hungrily over the young woman's well-shaped body.

She looked away and bit her bottom lip to prevent from saying anything that would provoke the disgusting creature in front of her.

"You hurt her…"

He shrugged as he reached out to gently touch Shiori's smooth cheek, "I tried warning you, I tried to tell you to accept me without the use of such tactics."

She managed to avoid flinching away as she remained indifferent, "Touch her again and I will personally _**kill**_ you."

He took a step forward and moved the hand on her cheek to grasp the girl's chin, "The only one who can kill me is the vampire slayer herself and…"

"You got rid of her…" She completed silently, her eyes fighting on whether they should stay calm or burn with anger.

"Not permanently. Be with me… stay with me and I will leave her and the city alone…" He worded out huskily as he leaned down to the Yuzuki's slightly red lips.

She felt weak, disgusted… she couldn't push him away, couldn't even hold a simple fight. She sighed out before whispering, "Does it look like I have a choice...?"

And before he placed his cold lips onto hers, she witnessed the smirk he gave to her. It was different than those other emotionless ones he had given to her those other times. This one… resembled someone else's.

She closed her eyes and let the vampire impatiently kiss her.

_This feels so wrong…_

--

She had called him to come over in the middle of the night. She needed someone to talk to. Needed _him_.

Her flu was not getting any better, so when he had arrived, he had taken her to the couch to rest while he went to the bathroom to find a cold damp cloth to place on her forehead.

When he returned he eyed the young woman closely with concerned eyes instead of the usually mocking pair of orbs he would use.

He placed the cloth on her temple and frowned slightly, "Shiori, you have… marks on your neck."

She winced when she felt fingertips brush over the said marks, "It's nothing."

Kisame sat back while he sighed, bringing his hand up to ruffle his short blue hair, "A vampire… where was your talisman?"

The ill female closed her eyes and tried to breathe in a normal pace, "I let him do this to me…"

He snapped his head towards her reclined form, "Mind telling me why?"

"He threatened to hurt May again, Kisame… and you know what happens if he drinks her blood."

The blue man nodded, "Yes, I do… so this vampire? He hurt your friend huh?"

"Mhm…" She mumbled out tiredly.

He stood up and looked down at her form with an emotion akin to fondness, "You must have really caught his eye to actually let himself be put into danger by nearing a vampire slayer…"

The short haired girl simply hummed in response. Everything was just so confusing… why _did_ that creature have to do this?

--

A coma had taken May's consciousness for 2 days. The loss of blood was terrible, and all but with the cause of three simple scratches on the black haired girl's shoulders.

Her friends were always there to make sure she was doing fine. Shiori would stare at her sleeping form with disgust for the being that had afflicted such pain on her and she would also pat the girl's head, mumbling a few apologies here and there. She knew that in just a matter of weeks or even days, she would not be able to be in the presence of the neither the Yukiyouma nor Uchiha.

She had told this to Sasuke, and even though he was still fuming with anger, he did not ask for an explanation. He simply understood that the school singer was going through difficult times and he should just sit tight and wait for the time when she would explain why later.

On the third day, in the evening, the short girl finally woke up, her dark brown eyes being welcomed by the darkness surrounding her.

Memories of the time when she was down _there_… the cruel look in his red eyes invaded her now-awaken mind.

Her heart began to rapidly beat faster as she tried not to scream out. Her breathing became hard and labored as her eyes widened towards the ceiling.

"Yuki?" A voice called out to her somewhere in the area.

If possible, her eyes widened even more, a small squeal of fright escaping her dry lips.

Smooth flesh touched her hand lightly as a voice continued to call her name, "Yuki, what is it?"

Her eyes seemed distant, clear liquid slowly falling down her cheeks to land on the pillow beneath her head, "Sa-Sasuke-san… Where… are… y-you?" She whispered out in a panicky tone.

"I'm here." Sasuke replied calmly, his hand still on hers.

Her body shook lightly and her eyes stayed distant and tear filled, "I'm sc-scared… I can't s-see… you…"

The Uchiha cringed at himself as he fought with his pride. He sighed after a few minutes and leaned down towards the girl's face, placing his forehead mere centimeters from her own, "Yuki. I'm right here. Calm down."

She gasped lightly when she felt warm breath caress her face. Her tears came to a halt and her body gradually became calm and steady, her breath also returning back to normal. She blinked the remaining tears away and let the image of Sasuke enter her sight. Once she saw him, she smiled gratefully and quickly took hold of his neck, effectively pulling him down.

"Sasuke-san! I'm s-so glad to see you."

He remained silent as the girl held him tight, afraid that if he said anything or moved, things could get out of hand.

She pushed him away gently and smiled once again, "Thank you. I was so scared."

He nodded his head then sat upright, "I'm going to want to know what happened"

May too sat up slowly and nodded, "I know…"

"Don't do that again"

--

It's not a surprise… what time can do.

It's just that, when things happen, time dives into the deepest of our thoughts, letting us do what we can for the time being. And once time is up, no longer can we continue what we have started.

It was like that for Shiori.

She thought it had already been centuries since she was able to go to school again. She thought that the last time she had seen Kisame was years ago.

To her, everything was going extremely slow.

Nonetheless, time contradicted that… since it was only a week ago since any of the two happened.

Time was not on her side.

"Shiori… you taste utterly _divine_…" His husky voice broke the silence of the dark room they sat in.

Her hands were kept neatly on her knees, her feet unable to reach the floor since she was sitting on the vampire's lap. Her skin, once creamy, was now pale. 6 days of continues blood sucking was _not_ doing her any favors.

"I do huh?" She replied, her voice as hollow as a canyon could be.

Those dark brown orbs that at some time in the past could reflect both absolute anger and unbelievable kindness were now dull and hazy, both the warmth and coldness that were deep within them, without a trace.

He tightened his hold on her waist as he rested his head on the shoulder that was still clean from blood. He breathed in her apple-cinnamon scent and sighed out. To him, the hardest thing to do in the entire universe was to control himself when with her.

"What happened to your fire, Shiori?"

"_You_ blew it out."

He remained calm and silent, but it didn't stay that way for long. He quickly turned the girl around to face him, and then gently placed her back onto the couch they were sitting on. He slowly crawled his way atop her, a less mocking smirk on his usually far-fetched face.

This was how things were every night.

He took hold of her soft, short hair as he descended to the delectable flesh of her neck. He gnawed his way around, biting softly to release some of her delicious blood. When he'd lick the red liquid away, she wouldn't moan or even whimper.

Silence… that's how it always was, and he wanted to change that.

"Then I will ignite it once again."

--

She had come to learn that _her_ vampire was nothing near being a liar. It seemed to be in his nature to just say the truth. If not, he'd simply say that it was not in his place to answer some of her questions.

Some of his responses would be twisted, mysterious and down right ridiculous, but nevertheless, they were all still the plain truth.

So when she had asked, on one of the nights by what he had meant about Kisame being real, he told her to ask the fish-boy herself.

And that was exactly what she was going to do.

Her hazy brown eyes roamed over the body of her long-term friend. It never really bothered her, that she never saw him outside of her own walls except when she'd walk him home. The thought that he _always_ spent his free nights with her never really crossed her mind.

But now, she couldn't help but think… Even the closest of friends can't see each other _that_ often. So it intrigued her… those small facts started to make her wonder.

In some peculiar manner, she suddenly got an idea. One that was very much random, but still… it doesn't hurt to try.

"Hey, Kisame… I'm going to go to your house okay?"

The blue man suddenly looked at his pale female friend, "Why?"

Shiori shrugged and stood up, "Just feel like it I guess. You stay here and I'll be back shortly."

He stayed silent as his dark eyes gazed out the window of the dim lounge room they always stayed in, "Are you well enough to be walking around?"

She smirked weakly as she stepped out of her once cozy home, "Your house is only a couple of blocks away. I'm fine."

Kisame watched the short haired girl walk away. Once she was out of sight, he sighed out… the truth was going to be revealed sooner or later anyways.

His only regret would be that he would have to see either uncontrollable anger or confused tears in her dull orbs after what she was about to find out.

He'd hate that.

--

It was just too much for her to take in. What happened? Her life was not perfect to start with but… it was a _life._

She had friends, she even had some sort of fame and she had… well, most of the things she wanted.

Now, even if it had only just started, it was all slowly dissipating, disappearing from her reach, her view.

She took a deep breath after 5 minutes of hyperventilation. She had returned to her home as fast as her feet could take her.

Somehow, she had expected something peculiar to invite her senses once she reached her fish friend's home, but what she hadn't expected was _that_.

Kisame looked at her with eyes full of more than just concern. He didn't mean for this to happen. Hell, he didn't even know it would end this way.

"Shiori…"

She looked up from her couch, eyes clearly visible with confusion, anger, disappointment, and vulnerability.

He winced at the sight of the Yuzuki he knew to be one heck of a strong girl in the state of utter weakness. She sure was going through a lot, and finding out some of the truth behind his existence was not helping at all.

She looked back down to her lap…

_Anticipation accumulated in her heart as she took the last corner. Her mind pleaded, begged that nothing was wrong. _

_But the pleading and wishing trailed off as she came to stand right in front of where __**his**__ house __**should**_ _be._

_The once small yet cozy looking one-floored house now looked like the outline of that same house, and it looked like it had been semi- demolished years ago._

_She stood in front of the door that should be, and grazed her fingertips over the weak frame. This just could not be. Solely a few weeks ago, she had walked him home like always… she had seen the house with its clean red paint and white fence. _

_Now, what she saw in front of her… was nothing near the home she knew just as well as her own. Fine if it looked like it had been demolished yesterday, at least __**that**__ would have some common-sensed explanation._

_But something about the overly weakened structure of a past home told her it had been years since anyone had inhabited it. _

_She wanted to walk around, reminisce between herself on what she knew of the place. But it was too much, and the loss of her blood was getting to her head once again. _

_She took a few steps back and turned around. With one last sad glance towards her close-friend's home she ran to her own. She felt so weak, so hopeless. This needed an explanation, she knew that. She also knew it was not going to be something she wanted to hear. _

_She could feel it._

She looked up once again with a few specs of regained determination in her dull eyes. "What's going on Kisame?"

He left his huge sword to lean over on one of the walls and stood close to the confused girl. He took a deep breath. She would have to be strong to… first, believe him, and second, accept the fact.

"He's told you hasn't he?"

"_Your fish friend… he seems __**real**__ enough…"_

She nodded her head slightly, she was still confused but she was not stupid.

"Who are you?"

He smirked lightly. As usual, she simply went straight to the point.

"You could say I'm a figment of your imagination."

She looked at him with slightly widened eyes, "Figment of my imagination? You're… you're not real?"

He shook his head, "I'm afraid not."

Thin eyebrows wrinkled in a frown, "I've known you for… more than 6 years, and you're telling me… you're my imagination?"

The blue man sighed and closed his eyes, "It's a bit more complicated than that. If I **was** your imagination, I'd be you… but… I'm more like a ghost meant for you alone."

Shiori just shook her head and tiredly placed her face in the palms of her hands. "Things just get better and better don't they?"

Kisame opened his eyes and looked down at his friend fondly. He gently took hold of her shoulder and said confidently, "I'm not going anywhere. Until we figure out what to do about this vampire, I'm staying here with you."

She remained motionless then said beneath her palms, "Why? You're going to leave after that?"

He tightened his hold on her shoulder, as if to give her some of his strength. "Now that you know who and what I really am, it's against the rules for me to stay with you."

The pale girl's heart skipped a dangerous beat as she desperately whispered out the one word she could only say at that time.

"No…"

--

"What are you trying to do? Why are you pursuing me alone?" She asked in a helpless voice, her neck bloody and currently being attacked by _her_ vampire.

He licked his lips and sat up to straddle her slim waist, "I am in need of your blood."

Her eyes, as if frozen to the truth, stayed that way as she asked indifferently,

"Why?"

"You're a maiden to our kind, Shiori. Your blood is like gold to us vampires." He replied, leaning down to ravish her neck once again.

A maiden…

She chuckled lightly, "Of course I'm a maiden. I'm only 16 years old."

The vampire released his teeth from within her flesh and kept his head buried beneath a few locks of her short hair, "Not in that sense my dear. Your blood is the one untainted. Unlike other humans, your blood has no after-taste."

She closed her eyes and stayed immobile, "After-taste?"

"All humans have an after-taste in their blood. You could call it their bitter sides. But you on the other hand…have more than just one personality, so that in itself illuminated your bitter side."

"Everyone can act and can become more than just one person." She retorted back tiredly.

He licked away the few trails of blood he had left behind from earlier and smirked, "But we know who of these people are fake and who of them are not. You are unique that way. No matter what façade you decide to put on, it's still fully you."

She sighed out and nodded, "I see…"

The vampire stayed quiet as he sat up from above the pale girl.

"I see you are no longer fighting back as usual."

"You threatened to kill my friends if I did such a thing."

The raven haired vampire changed his tone from mocking to stoic as he slowly disappeared into the darkness, "I'm not letting you go so easily."

She sat up slowly, bringing her right hand up to faintly brush over the marks on her neck. She wondered… already after a long amount of 2 weeks, why she hadn't turned into a vampire yet…

Usually, it took a normal human approximately 3 days to turn into one after a single sucking… so could it possibly have something to do with her being a maiden?

She closed her eyes and dropped herself onto her bed once more.

Suddenly, she opened her dull eyes and remembered the resemblance in the vampire's and someone else's smirk…

She was going to have to sneak into school and talk to Sasuke.

It may just as well be their last encounter.

--

For as long the both of them could remember, they had had a special connection between them. It wasn't anything big, but it was still there.

He looked at the pale girl in front of him with the same apathetic face but with a hint of concern in his dark eyes.

"You know, this is a very awkward situation. You _do_ realize we're both standing in a dark closet right?" He asked mockingly, folding his arms over his chest.

She grinned, "I realize that, but it _would_ kind of freak people out if they saw a ghost-looking girl walking through the corridors would it not?"

The Uchiha smirked, "Better than people thinking I was making out inside here."

The short haired girl rolled her eyes, "No one knows you're here and besides…" She trailed off hauntingly, "… I know you'd never do _that_ except with May."

"We've barely touched."

"Your problem asshole."

"What am I doing here?"

The Yuzuki suddenly took a deep breath and faced away from the raven haired boy in front of her.

"Sasuke, you said you had an older brother right?"

"I thought we agreed to not talk about that."

She nodded and continued, "I know… but please, could you tell me what happened to him?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow then replied, "Some say he died, others say he disappeared."

Shiori frowned then decided to shake her head off thought. She turned to the Uchiha once more and smiled, "Hey, sorry for this okay? I just needed to know something."

His dark eyes narrowed for awhile before returning back to normal, "I'm taking a guess saying this has something to do with what happened to Yuki?"

She smirked, "Yuki huh? Not Yukiyouma?" But she quickly erased the smirk when she saw how serious the Uchiha really looked. "Yeah. I can't really explain but you'll find out soon."

Sasuke ruffled his hair before turning to the door, "Listen Shiori, just don't do any stunts okay?"

She smiled at Sasuke's attempt to sound friendly, "Sure, and by the way… Sasuke?"

He paused before he turned the knob for the janitor's closet, "Hn?"

"Your brother… what was his name again?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

--

His red blood eyes grazed over the vulnerable body of _his_ maiden. A couple of weeks ago, she was a beautiful young woman with perfect curves, her dark brown eyes always full with fury every time she would see him.

Now, she looked worse than a skeleton. Not that she lost any weight; no… her skin was just so pale that you'd think she was the skinniest being on the face of the planet.

He wiped a few drops of blood from his mouth as he fully took in the picture of the girl beneath him.

When he was a human, people always thought of him to be eccentric, and alas, he proved that point by stabbing each and every one of his family members to death while in their quiet slumber. Well, every one except for his brother. He purposely left him behind because he didn't want the Uchiha name to just vanish.

Being the type of person to get bored so easily, he left his home-town and sought some kind of amusement in the world beyond.

News spread out that he had died through some horrible car accident, or had fallen off a tall building or- well, whatever ways there are to die out there… it was _told_ he had left the world that way.

But his younger brother, the only Uchiha left aside from him, did not believe those rumors. He sensed it in the air that his brother, the murderer of his whole family… was still roaming around the world.

He intensified his gaze and to his sudden amusement and slight surprise, he didn't like the sight below him. He didn't like the girl looking so pale (so painfully close to yellow), and he most definitely didn't like the fact that she was actually letting _him_ slowly kill her.

He sighed and brushed a few strands of hair away from the girl's forehead, "This is not what I asked for."

She did not know why, but she smiled weakly, "Then what _did_ you ask for, Itachi?"

He narrowed his red eyes, "You know my name."

"Your smirk is no different than your brother's." She replied nonchalantly.

He smirked and nodded slightly. After a few minutes of plain silence, he leaned down yet again, but instead of placing his head to the crook of her neck, he placed his forehead gently onto hers, his breath spreading warmth throughout her face. (even if his breath smelled of salt from the blood)

"Become mine."

She sighed and closed her eyes, "I already am."

He placed a sudden kiss on the tip of her nose, "I do not wish to see your body in this state any longer."

She rolled her eyes inside her closed lids, "You started this, and now you want to end it?"

He remained soundless for a couple of seconds, "Do you not want to end the suffering?"

"I think I can handle it."

He scoffed and sat upright, "You thought about it didn't you? Why you are still human and not a vampire… you've been wondering."

Shiori opened her eyes and looked at the older Uchiha, "Yes, I have."

"So you do not mind becoming one."

She resumed her usual closed eyed position and sighed, "It would be an experience." And somewhere in the back of her mind, a sad voice bitterly stated; _It's not like I'll be leaving anyone behind._

The vampire managed a small smirk, much different than the others, but it was still a bit too mocking to be called a smile. "Then look into my eyes. I wish not to hurt you."

She looked into those dark red pools and sneered lightly, "It's too late for that."

As the brownness in her eyes faded and turned into the lightest of gray, he hummed in satisfaction and leaned over to her neck once again; not to suck her blood like usual, but to place butterfly kisses over the past bite marks.

He played with her, touched her in places no one had ever dared to before. Of course, seeing as to she had always been single.

She'd writhe under him at times, whisper out small whimpers and moans, but that was what his eyes were open for. She was not there, she could not see him. Maybe feel just a bit… but he had lessened that factor because if a vampire was to take the virginity of anyone, a human no less… the pain would be unbearable if not for the strong hypnosis he was using now.

He removed her attire, all the while staring into the girl's eyes. He would have to end this soon. Doing this with a maiden took a lot of his energy.

Darkness surrounded her, from the right to the left, from the sky to the ground (wherever those were). Emptiness. That was what she saw. Her body felt warm though. No… very hot actually. She fanned herself lightly as she sat herself on whatever ground was below her. Something was happening to her and she would have to just wait and find out later.

The whirling black pupils in his dark eyes faded away as he dropped himself beside the now unconscious girl. It was a painful experience, but it was one he was willing to go through all over again if only to hear her whimper like that once again.

He straightened himself and dressed up properly before quickly writing a note and placing it in the girl's palms. He looked at her once again before disappearing into the blackness of the night like always.

Something was different. He was giving her a chance to live (maybe not as what she was now) instead of keeping her to drink her blood for his own need. He could not pinpoint it, but he came up with the most logical reason.

That night, when she had surrendered herself to him, she was wearing almost nothing…

Lust. He settled with that reason. He simply lusted for her.

--

_I hope you did not feel the pain last night; I tried my best to keep it away from you. As of now, you are no longer human. It will take roughly 12 hours before your human structure evolves into a vampire's one._

_Take your time in fare welling your fellow companions._

_Once the time is up, you will have two choices; either to meet me at midnight in the city graveyard, or to head out of the city on your own._

_But remember this my dear, you will always be mine, you __were__ the one who gave yourself to me after all._

_I do not know myself why I did this for you so do not wonder why. I will be waiting for you for as long as I can. _

_-Uchiha Itachi_

She sighed as she quickly crumpled the paper and placed it into the closest garbage disposal.

She dressed up quickly, putting on whatever was suitable to be seen outside.

She was about to open the door to her house when she felt a hand on her shoulder stop her. Turning around with accurate alertness, she smiled when she saw her imaginary friend standing there with his huge sword smirking.

"Good morning Kisame."

He returned the small smile and nodded at the girl's figure approvingly, "You look much better now."

Shiori looked down forlornly but almost immediately returned her eyes to look at the blue illusionary man, "I have 12 hours left."

Kisame smirked and laughed lightly but still playfully, "No longer innocent huh?"

She managed to stop the rush of blood from reaching her cheeks as she playfully punched her close friend. She had to admit, out of the 3 companions she had, she appreciated Kisame the most. God knows why.

Her fisted hands pulled away after 3 successful punches, her mind voicing out bitterly again; _He feels so real…_

"I won't be seeing you again, will I?"

He shook his head, "You'll be safe now. There is no need for me to stay in your head any longer."

She smiled, "You never talk poetically, what's with the sudden change?"

He turned his face away to regard the view just outside the window, "It's a fare well Shiori. I'm not going to casually do it."

The short haired girl smiled again, "Then fare well, my ol' buddy Kisame, it was nice knowin' ya."

It hurt her to say it like that. But if it would lessen the pain from actually hearing him sound sad about leaving her, she would do it. And 'do it' she did.

She stopped herself from looking back; she would not see him, feel him again. Her hand quickly opened the knob, and she walked outside and closed the door behind her quickly.

She missed the small smile her blue friend had given her as the wooden plank obscured his view of the brown haired girl.

"So long… baka…"

--

Somehow, Shiori had always thought that dealing with a tear stricken Yukiyouma May was _**the**_ most troublesome thing anyone could think of.

But now, seeing her short, long raven haired friend standing in front of her like _that_ made her want to just walk away and end the whole thing.

Yukiyouma was standing with her arms crossed (she rarely does that), a few bangs covering her dark brown eyes. She looked sad, yes… speechless, yes. But she didn't seem like she was going to cry any time soon.

And so, being the curious girl Shiori was at times, she just had to ask, "What? You're not going to beg for reasons? Cling to me?"

And then, when she thought May was acting very weird indeed, her short friend just _had_ to smile fondly and shake her head, making the Shiori even more tensed.

"No."

"Do you not care that I will be disappearing in a matter of hours?"

May sighed and managed another smile towards her friend, "Of course I care. I may not even be able to sleep for a few days, but there is nothing for me to cry about… in fact, I am more happy than sad right now."

Shiori frowned at this, "Why?"

The sounds of chattering teenagers and nearby children playing rang through the background. The two of them were on the school rooftop, a secure one of course.

The girl looked at her taller friend's brown eyes, "Datte, Shiori-san… this may be the first time, out of all the 3 years I have known you, that you come up to me and tell me something about yourself, without having me to ask you."

The Yuzuki rolled her eyes annoyingly, "And _that_ makes you happy baka?"

"Why of course, senpai." May smiled again.

Shiori sighed, "Maa maa… now that that's done, what are you going to do about your habit of depending on others?"

For years, May followed the footsteps of her friend. She saw her like a role model. She did not want to be like her, but she merely wanted to learn how to build her own inner-strengths, just like Shiori had done. And that was where the suffix 'senpai' came to be. At first, it was because May thought of it to be cute, but it gradually just stuck to her.

She saw her that way, so why not call her with it?

_That_ was Yukiyouma's reason as to why she named a girl merely 2 months older than her as her upper-class.

The snow-lover shrugged while smiling lightly, "Like you said, I'll have to deal with it."

Shiori smirked, "Tough luck there Yuki…"

"You underestimate me too much."

"It's what you deserve."

May shook her head with mirth and looked at Shiori once more, a soft gaze in her dark brown eyes, "You never change do you?"

"Like Hell I would," The taller of the two replied while raising an amused eyebrow.

"You _will_ take care of yourself, ne Shiori-san?" The shorter looked like she was about to cry, but it still looked a bit too far-fetched to seem that would really happen.

"What do you think?"

"You will."

"Baka."

They shared one more usual affectionate moment before the Yuzuki turned to leave.

That vision would forever stay in both minds as something worth regarding with a smile once remembered.

_May hugging her so called 'senpai' as Shiori would let her do so while patting the short girl's head lightly. _

--

She had left May on the rooftop feeling a bit warmer than usual, maybe it was because that was the last time she would gain a hug every now and then from the childish yet overly emotional girl, or maybe it was because she had seen her short friend naught shed even a single tear during the farewell, or maybe… it just _was_, all that was mentioned and much, much more.

Standing in front of a tombstone with a very familiar name newly carved on it, she just hoped, as a friend, as a truthful comrade, that Sasuke would take care of the little teddy bear.

May still had much to learn.

As for her farewell towards the younger brother of her vampire, she had simply left a note somewhere in the school where Sasuke would find it through their small connection.

All he needed to know was that his brother was still alive and that _he_ was who she was going to accompany that night.

--

It was a cold night, a late one too when the young Uchiha spotted Yukiyouma standing quietly just outside their soon-to-be-gone friend's building.

"Yuki, what are you doing here?"

She didn't need to turn around to know who was talking to her, so she just smiled and answered politely, "I want to stand here before Shiori-senpai truly turns into one."

Sasuke smirked and stood beside the short girl, "She told you everything?"

May nodded and decided to turn to her male friend, "I had no idea I was actually a vampire slayer."

"You still are..."

The girl returned her gaze back to the small building in front of them. She resided on the 4th floor, or _used_ to that is.

The raven haired boy smirked, "… and you just _may_ have to slay both Shiori and my brother someday."

The girl gasped and turned her body fully towards the Uchiha survivor, landing a few playful punches on the male's arm, "Ne! Don't say things like that! I would never!"

He chuckled as he tried to flinch away from the girl's small punches, "Jodan, Jodan…"

May sighed as she brought her arms neatly to the side of her short form, "Mou…" She whined playfully.

The Uchiha smirked as he brought up a hand to grasp the girl's chin gently. He looked into the girl's eyes before saying in a low voice, "Have you let go of Hyuuga?"

The girl's eyes widened slightly at the actions of her friend, but they soon returned back to normal… reason unknown.

"I have done so… l-long ago…"

Sasuke removed the smirk off his face to simply look at the girl with an indifferent expression yet with that same tinge of affection in them he would always use when he looked at her.

"Hn." He stated before bringing out a thumb from the grasp on the girl's chin to caress her bottom lip softly.

May remained motionless as her cheeks began to turn red.

The Uchiha leaned forward and placed an innocent kiss on the girl's forehead. She, in return, blushed again but managed a smile towards him as he stood up straight.

She leaned her head on his chest while he gently held her as they stayed standing in front of that building. The building they both knew they were going to keep precious in their memories.

Sasuke smiled lightly as his chin rested on the head of the little teddy bear.

_Of course I'll take care of her Shiori…_

--

The sound of approaching soft footsteps caused her to turn around slowly. She smiled semi-truthfully when she saw the vampire she decided to accompany walk towards her with an amused smirk on his dark hair framed face. "You're here early."

She looked back at the tombstone in front of her, "I had nothing else to do."

He stood beside her and glanced at the tombstone, "You'll be recorded as 'dead'… are you okay with that?"

She smirked at the name written clearly on the smooth marble, "As long as I know it's not true."

Itachi looked up at the dark sky and whispered out audibly, "Let's go then, Shiori…"

The silence kept that way as the girl shifted to follow her vampire, and although she knew that was not the name for him as of now, she new not what to call him.

The different shades of orange colored leaves floated to the ground as the wind accumulated strength. Light whispers of what was supposed to be howls, whispered in the ears of passer-bys.

Stars that seemed to swim through the darkness shone like every night, giving directions to whoever was traveling at that time.

Her now back-to-normal brown eyes gazed to the left of where she was walking, a small shiver causing her to do so. Those same eyes that had gone through 3 stages of immense emotions, widened as they went through the 4th and last feeling of… shock.

There, so close to the tombstone on which her own name was written on, stood the tombstone on which held a name she knew so well.

_Hoshigaki Kisame_

_1972 – 2004_

_Loyal ghoul seeker and true friend_

_R . I .P_

She slowed down, not intending to stop since she knew that her eyes would never lie to her. She was not confused; in fact, she understood at least half of what she had just witnessed.

She continued to follow Itachi, his ankle-long cloak playing with the breeze as it would pass by.

_But I knew you since 2000, Kisame… _

Sometimes there were things she wanted reasons for, explanations more like. But in this case, she had no choice but to leave what she had seen and walk on, a simple yet satisfied smile on her delicate lips.

_I knew you for 4 years…_

_**Yes indeed…**_

She straightened her posture while her eyes widened slightly.

_Kisame…_

_**I told you I was more like a ghost…**_

The voice at the back of her head echoed tauntingly.

As she felt the presence of the voice fade away, she asked one more question,

_But how? You… You only existed to me?_

The last gust of wind she would feel in her home-town passed by, ruffling the wind of both her dark hair and the one of the vampire who started this all.

_**It's amazing… what the power of love can do…**_

She gasped lightly as the playful yet soft chuckling in her mind disappeared.

He never _was_ her imagination, never was an illusion.

She smiled at this fact and carried on with a clear smile on her face.

Itachi looked back smirking, he was no fool… he knew who Kisame was; knew what they meant to each other.

But now, he wanted a part in that… wanted to be in her life, and so help God, he _was_ going to be, for she was the one who waited in the graveyard, she was the one who had willingly given herself to him.

She was already his physically. As of spiritually, that would take time… for both himself and her. And they had nothing but that.

As his smirk turned into a half-hearted smile, (he was not used to such trivial actions) and she saw this after smiling kindly through the caressing wind, she knew that 'changes' weren't all that good nor bad.

As for this change, she thought… taking her last step out of the city she had spent her whole 16 years of life… this was a double-edged sword change.

When some things were taken from her, nature took its place into giving her something else in return.

She walked out of that place, not as a human, but as a vampire, her now 2 pointed teeth shining from the moonlight as they seemed to peak out of her mouth to be placed just above her bottom lip.

The man, now beside her… she knew, was going to have some part in her new life…

She smiled, not happily nor sadly, but she smiled…

He might have lusted for her, but if they both played the cards right, it could well turn into something much, much more.

* * *

**Owari no da**

**(A/N): **To Shiori herself: You must have liked it at least a bit. It's 48 pages on Word dammit! Maa, tell me what you think afterwards… if you want something better (but short) just call or text... It was fun writing this actually. I like the (slightly) cliché plot and the… weird ending. (although like you said, there really is no point in the story)

To you readers: Reviews and constructive criticisms go in the review box.

If you want a fic written by me, just review or message… but I have to agree on the pairing first, sorry.

If you don't know the meaning of some Japanese words in this story, please look it up or something. I'm not being generous today nyaa.

Kyotskete


End file.
